callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AC-130
The [[wikipedia:Lockheed AC-130|'AC-130H Spectre']] is a gunship used by the United States Air Force in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare On the PC and consoles, the AC-130 only appears in the missions Death From Above and Hunted. On the DS, it is in the level "Spectre". The gunship is armed with a 105mm cannon, with a very wide blast radius, but it must reload after each shot and has a long reload phase. It has the widest view in the Gunship, making it good for spotting ground targets. The 40mm Bofors auto-cannon creates small explosions and is fully automatic, though the firing rate is comparably slower to what some players consider "fully automatic". The 25mm Gatling gun is an automatic rapid-fire weapon with the highest zoom and least splash damage, making it very useful when friendlies and enemies are close to each other. The 40mm Bofors and 25mm Gatling gun has unlimited ammunition and does not reload like the 105mm cannon. This ability is lost in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer The AC-130 was originally going to be in Modern Warfare's multiplayer, but was however cut from the final release. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish An AC-130, callsign Spectre 6-4, was seen in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish providing close air support for the Task Force 141. It is later shot down by an RPG-7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In campaign, there is one landed on the airfield in S.S.D.D.. It can also be seen in the Special Ops mission, Overwatch. Multiplayer The AC-130 returns as an obtainable killstreak in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It takes eleven kills without dying to get the killstreak. It has three different mounted guns (105 mm, 40 mm and 20 mm) and lasts 40 seconds. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The AC-130 returns in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three usable vehicles, the others being the M1 Abrams and the Humvee. The AC-130 has also gotten an increase in damage for most weapons, as the 20mm Vulcan cannon is capable of taking out enemy T-72s, as well as an increase in bullet speed and rate of fire; the 105mm Howitzer is capable of taking out large buildings in around two shots. Unlike previous games, where the player could only fail by attacking friendlies and no-fire zones, the AC-130 can now be shot down by enemy anti-air vehicles, supposedly BM-21s. The AC-130 is only used in the level Clearing the Way, though seen giving the player air support in Winter Assault and guiding the player in Last Chance. The main use of the AC-130 is not to protect allies, but to take out enemy vehicles (BM-21s, T-72s, Hinds), and destroy enemy structures. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The AC-130 makes an appearance in the missions Bag and Drag and Iron Lady in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In Bag and Drag, Frost uses air support markers to designate targets for an AC-130, callsign "Warhammer". In Iron Lady, "Warhammer" continues to provide fire support for Delta Force operators, and Frost continues to designate targets with air support markers. The imaging camera an be toggled for thermal as well as dynamically controlled for zoom. Special Ops The AC-130 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The AC-130 appears in the Mission Mode missions Toxic Paradise and Fire Mission. In Toxic Paradise, the player can throw an Air Support Marker that produces purple smoke on the ground to designate targets for an AC-130. In Fire Mission, much like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops mission Overwatch, one player controls an AC-130, while another player on the ground must disable anti-air defenses to protect the AC-130, and reach the entrance to an enemy base. Survival Mode The AC-130 also appears in the Survival Mode as an upgrade called Air Strike, that can be purchased from an Air Support Armory for $2500. Like in Mission Mode, the player can throw down an air support marker to designate fire for the vehicle. Multiplayer It also returns in multiplayer, as a 12 Pointstreak in the Assault Package. The only changes are an ammo counter for each weapon as well as the ability to switch between Thermal and Enhanced Optics. File:AC130 MW3.png|The AC-130's HUD in Modern Warfare 3's campaign. File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_48.png|The purple target marking smoke. File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_49.png|The AC-130 aloft in Survival Mode. ac130.png|Throwing the purple smoke marker. ModernWarfare3 ac130.jpg|Gameplay with the AC-130. Modern Warfare-3 ac130.jpg|Using the AC-130 in "Iron Lady". AC-130 Iron Lady.png|The AC-130 shown from the "Iron Lady" cutscene AC-130 Shooting MW3.png|An AC-130 firing its 105mm M102 Howitzer. AC-130 Op Kingfish.png|The AC-130 in "Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish". ac130-mw3.jpg|The AC-130 deploying the "Angel of Death" flare pattern. AC130-killstreaks2.jpg AC130-killstreaks.jpg|Front view of the plane. Black box overhead.png|An AC-130 flying over Black Box. Trivia Videos Video:Predator Missile vs AC130|Taking down an AC-130 with a Predator Missile. Video:Modern Warfare 2 - The AC130 In SSDD - HD|The AC-130 in "S.S.D.D.". Note it is not a solid object.